


Colorful Darkness

by YamatoIshida_Gabumon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoIshida_Gabumon/pseuds/YamatoIshida_Gabumon
Summary: Following the events of Digimon Adventure: Tri, just as Ordinemon is defeated. Taichi and the rest think everything is over, but there's a different kind of enemy just lurking and waiting while they pick up the rest of their team's efforts and try to rebuild the bonds that broke after Alfamon's attack on the younger chosen.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 33





	1. Ordinemon's fall

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what happened with the 02 kids during Tri... so, I kinda imagined a different universe... here we go...

Watching Ordinemon disappear while hearing Meiko sobbing on the background was making Taichi’s head pulse even more. He could feel his heart beating faster than ever, could sense his friends standing nearby just absorbing everything, could hear Yamato’s heavy breathing next to him.

He reached for Yamato’s hand with the back of his. A simple touch. Just to remind himself that his best friend was there. That he was okay. That after everything that happened, everything that went wrong, they were still standing side by side, even in the middle of chaos.

“ _Onii-chan…_ ” Takeru’s voice broke the heavy silence around them. Made Yamato turn around to address his little brother.

Taichi could only imagine what was circling around Takeru’s mind. **If someone knew what losing your digimon felt like, that was Takeru.** He took a deep breath and realized that everyone was in motion, even if he felt the world had stopped.

Sora and Mimi were helping Meiko. The girl was still sobbing and staring into space. Hikari was hugging Tailmon while the feline digimon whispered words to her. Takeru reached for his brother and Yamato hugged him, trying to be strong for both him and his little brother. Taichi often forgot that Takeru was only 14-years-old.

He started to look around for Koushirou and Jyou and found them to the side of the lake. He remembered then…

“Daisuke…” he whispered, making Takeru and Yamato turn to face him. “We need to help them”

He was about to run in that direction when Yamato’s hand on his arm made him stop “What’s going on, Taichi?”

“Gennai… he was… we have to help them!”

Yamato looked confused and Taichi was going to explain when Koushirou called for him. Knowing that both Yamato and Takeru would follow, he ran to where Koushirou and Jyou were trying to figure out what was wrong with the rest of the chosen.

Taichi still couldn’t believe he forgot about them in the middle of all that mayhem that happened with Ordinemon. It was as if a fog forbade him from accessing those memories. Of course all that vanished when he saw their names in the freaky lab in the Digital World.

He could see Jyou crouched by Iori’s side checking his vitals. Koushirou was trying to do something with Miyako’s digivice and his laptop.

“You… found them” Yamato whispered by Taichi’s side. The goggle-head looked at him, shocked.

“You remember them?” He asked and Yamato nodded with guilt marring his blue eyes. Takeru was by Daisuke’s and Ken’s capsules.

“Yeah… it was hard but I did. I asked Himekawa-san and she told me they were on a mission and that everything was okay. I trusted her… I fucked up, I would say…”

“At least you remembered them…” Taichi mumbled.

“Guys… they’re waking up!” Takeru’s claim made both Yamato and Taichi turn to him.

Both Daisuke and Ken were moving and making sounds full of pain. Ken was the one who opened his eyes. The normally violet eyes were bluer than their natural color and a lot duller. Taichi was pretty sure the kid could not see what was happening around him.

“Ken-kun?” Takeru’s voice was soft as if he didn’t want to scare a kid away.

“We need to get them to a hospital now” Jyou’s voice was strong, and then he added “I’m calling an ambulance”

Ken was still with his eyes open without blinking and his breathing was faster than it was healthy. Daisuke was still moving around and moaning every little while.

“Ken-kun… can you hear us?” Taichi tried this time. Ken’s head moved to the side where Taichi was.

“Taichi… _sempai_?”

“Yeah… it’s me. You’re okay, Ken-kun. We’re gonna help you guys…”

“ _Sempai…?_ ” Ken interrupted him and Taichi made a noise to let him know he was listening “Alphamon… tried to…”

“It’s okay, Ken-kun. We’ll have all the time in the world to talk about what happened, okay?”

“I… we tried to… stop him… Imperialdramon…” Ken coughed so hard that his minute frame shook badly. Taichi had always thought that Ken looked fragile but now he looked broken and even more fragile than ever.

Yamato looked around and asked “Where are their digimon?”

“Imperialdramon… Wormmon… I need…” Ken tried to get up but fell back down with a small cry of pain. There were tears running down his cheeks.

“Ken-kun… is Wormmon on Primary Village?” Takeru asked and Ken made a small sound of agreement before relaxing completely. The tears didn’t stop though…

“Please… I need…” and Ken was unconscious once more. Jyou was on the phone probably trying to get some medical attention sooner. Taichi could agree with his sense of urgency.

Yamato put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Taichi knew that, in Yamato’s language, that meant he was there supporting him as long as he needed him. The sounds of the ambulance’s sirens made him look around once more. The rest of the chosen children, even Meiko, stood around them and the second generation. Taichi watched as some paramedics began to pick up equipment and approached Iori, since he was the closest to them. He could also hear how they said more help was on the way. But a sudden cry startled everyone. Taichi went to Daisuke’s side and tried to stop his squirming around, hoping he wouldn’t hurt himself even more. Daisuke just kept screaming. Taichi thought that he was in so much pain that he couldn’t help it. But then Yamato was by Daisuke’s other side, taking directly into his ear with that smooth voice of his, and Taichi realized that **Daisuke wasn’t just screaming nonsense…**

“Daisuke, you need to calm down. Ken, Iori, Miyako… they’re all here. You guys will be okay. Calm down. We’re all here” Yamato was saying over and over.

**…Daisuke was screaming all their names. Over and over again.**

**Taichi…**

**Ken…**

**Yamato…**

**Iori…**

**Takeru…**

**Hikari…**

**Miyako…**

**Koushirou…**

**Mimi…**

**Sora…**

**Jyou…**

Even when he was loaded into the ambulance – they had to put both him and Ken in one, while Miyako and Iori were in the other – he kept mumbling their names over and over again. Takeru and Koushirou went with Miyako and Iori, Takeru already fumbling with his phone, while Hikari and Jyou went with Ken and Daisuke.

Sora mumbled something about getting Meiko home, so she and Mimi helped the new girl to her feet and started to walk away with Tanemon and Pyocomon following them.

Taichi knew Yamato stayed with him. He could hear Koromon and Tsunomon speaking quietly to the side. He then remembered everything that happened with Nijishima-sensei in that lab and cringed away.

He was still sitting between Daisuke’s and Ken’s pods and suddenly he was filled with a red haze of anger that he started punching one of the pods over and over again. He could barely register a voice asking him to stop – probably Koromon – and felt a pair of arms around him making him stop.

“ _Baka_ … you want to end in the hospital too?” Yamato’s voice sounded far away for Taichi. It was like he was underwater and couldn’t even breathe properly. “Taichi, stop struggling! I’ll let you go, as long as you don’t hurt yourself anymore”

Right… he was still trying to break Yamato’s hold on him. And now he also knew why he couldn’t breathe “You’re hurting me…”

Yamato let him go like the mere touch burned him. Taichi lifted his shirt and showed him the bruises and the little gashes – some of them still had glass in them – and winced. The pain was almost gone when he was fighting, probably a result from too much adrenaline on his veins but now he could feel all of it.

It sucked. Big time.

“Come on” Yamato stoop up and grabbed Tsunomon. Taichi stared at him in confusion. The blonde had his hand out, to help Taichi stand up.

“Where are we going?” the brunette asked when Yamato pulled him softly to his feet. He could see the motorcycle close by. He hated that thing.

“To the hospital after all. You need to get those checked” Taichi recoiled from his friend’s touch making the other scowl even more “What?”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital” Koromon hopped by his side, so he grabbed his partner and tried not to hurt himself even more.

“But Taichi…”

“I said no!” he yelled and saw both Koromon and Tsunomon flinch while Yamato’s scowl was still in place.

“Let’s go…” was the only thing the blonde said before continuing on his way to the motorcycle, Taichi following after him.

When they got there, Yamato passed him a helmet and hopped up, placing Tsunomon between his feet, the little digimon showing a lot of confidence on his partner to do that.

“Didn’t you hear? I said I won’t go to the hospital!”

“I heard you, Yagami. Are you planning on spending the night here?” Taichi didn’t know how to answer that; he didn’t like Yamato calling him _‘Yagami’_ either “Come on. We’ll go to my place. My dad won’t say anything about it and I can patch you up a little there” the blonde arched an eyebrow when Taichi didn’t move “Taichi, I promise. We are just going to my apartment. You can punch me in the face if I’m lying”

Taichi couldn’t help but smile at that. He didn’t want to punch Yamato and he certainly didn’t want to be alone right now. So, risking getting into an argument with his best friend about hospitals again later, he got on the motorcycle and told Koromon “Hold on tight, buddy. We’re riding with a crazy man”

Koromon had barely held onto him with his ears when Yamato revived the engine and sped up, almost making Taichi fall from the motorcycle. He punched the blonde lightly in the stomach and received a snicker in return.

“Don’t fall, Taichi…”

**He deserved that one, after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

The Ishida’s apartment was all dark when Yamato opened the door for them – clear sign that Mr. Ishida wasn’t home yet. Yamato was all quiet while leaving his shoes and putting his pair of slippers on. Taichi did the same while still holding Koromon. He had his own pair of house slippers here too, just like Takeru every time he came to his brother’s apartment for a visit. Tsunomon followed Yamato to the kitchen where the blonde started to pull out a lot of snacks and beverages for the digimon.

“FOOD!” was all the warning Koromon gave Taichi before jumping to catch up with his buddy Tsunomon and all the food he so desperately wanted.

Yamato just laughed before pinning Taichi with a look “You. Bathroom. Now”

Taichi just shrugged and went to the bathroom. He knew Yamato and his friend was just as stubborn as he was and he wouldn’t let it go until he felt like he did something to fix the situation at hand. Taichi took a seat at the border of the bathtub and Yamato came to him with several first-aid kits and took a seat on the floor in front of Taichi.

“Take your shirt off” was the only thing the blonde said while he focused on the boxes he had with him. He didn’t look at Taichi once.

“Dude, if you want me to undress for you, at least take me out on a date first, would you?” Taichi always got away with humor from most situations, but his best friend just arched an eyebrow and waited “Jeez, you could at least smile, Ishida” but he did just as Yamato had asked.

He winced at the bruised and cut-up part of his torso. At least the cuts weren’t that bad. He was stupid enough to try to push the glass part of the pod away with his side. Those were the consequences.

“Take these” Yamato gave him two white pills and a glass of water. He knew better than argue with him so he took all without saying a word.

Of course Taichi did his best to try and ignore the fact that his best friend was taking glass shards out of his body with little tweezers, but he couldn’t suppress a wince every now and then. Yamato would always say sorry every time that happened, like it was his fault that Taichi was in pain. He was patching him up in no time and Taichi was really impressed.

“You are really good at this, you know? Better than Jyou, even. How did you get so good at treating cuts and stuff?”

Yamato’s smile was humorless when he answered “Well, you weren’t the only one I used to fight all the time, you know? And when you get in lots of fights, you eventually learn to patch yourself up too” Taichi just looked at him while he was packing everything where it belonged “Besides, while I was learning to play bass and guitar, I used to make my fingers bleed so badly every day. You know how stubborn I can be… everyone told me I had to rest my hands because I was hurting them more while practicing every day, but I didn’t give a damn” Yamato then laughed and shook his head “Remember those two days I spent in the hospital while I was learning? Back in middle school?” Taichi nodded “Well, I managed to get the cuts in my hands infected and got a mild fever”

“Your father never told us why you were in the hospital, just that you had a fever and had to stay there for a while”

“I was mostly out of it, but I clearly remember Takeru throwing a tantrum because Okāsan wanted to take him home. That’s one of the few time I’ve seen Takeru act out in front of Okāsan”

“I also made a spectacle to Otōsan at the reception that day” Yamato looked at him, shocked. “What? He wanted me to go home while my best friend was at the hospital. He was so surprised at how I behaved that Okāsan let me stay with you and Ishida-san. But as soon as you were better and out of the hospital, I was grounded”

Yamato laughed then. Taichi loved to make him laugh because it was so rare that, when it happened, the brunette wanted to cherish every single one of those moments.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Yamato’s voice had an edge to it that let Taichi know that they weren’t just talking about that incident years ago.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to” Taichi said while placing a hand on top of Yamato’s. The blonde didn’t look at him even once “You are my best friend, Yamato. I had to be sure you were okay”

Yamato stood up so quickly that Taichi didn’t really have time to process what had just happened when the blonde left the bathroom in a hurry. Taichi put his shirt back on, noticing that it was still kind of wet in places, and left to find Yamato. His friend was in front of the couch trying to gather all the papers that were on the table into his arms. Taichi could feel and edge to Yamato’s acting that he didn’t know how to acknowledge.

Yamato was like a time bomb. He could carry the world on his shoulders but, when he had enough, he would explode and say everything he had inside. He usually tried to hurt those around him with his words so he could feel guilty instead of hurt. Taichi was used to those episodes. When they were kids they used to end up throwing fists and bleeding all over until he learned to deal with Yamato’s temper in tune with his own. Yamato preferred to feel anything but hurt.

“Yamato… talk to me, please”

The blonde let all the papers on his arms fall back to the table. He kept his back to Taichi. The tension on his shoulders didn’t ease and his breathing was too quick.

“You… left me”

The whispered words reached the brunette and he tried to touch Yamato’s forearm but the blonde moved before he could “What are you talking about, Yamato?” That was a stupid question, Taichi knew, but it was the definite move to make Yamato explode.

The fury on the blue eyes that suddenly were really close to his own face was just a mask, a mask Taichi knew to identify for a few years now…

3…

2…

1…

“You told Omegamon to leave you there! You made our partners chose!” Taichi knew better than to interrupt Yamato now “I had to watch while you fell on that chasm without knowing if you were even…! Omegamon didn’t obey my orders! I had to watch you fall while thinking you were GOING TO DIE!” Taichi kept silent. He knew this was going to happen as soon as he gave that order to Omegamon. He knew his friend “I had to find your goggles lying there on the dirt! I had to tell Koromon not to mourn you because you made that choice! I had to watch what despair make Hikari do with her digimon! I had to make the team keep going! I had to try to glue a team that didn’t have its leader back together! I had to do all that while I was dying inside too! I had to do that while all I wanted was jump on that chasm and find you!”

Taichi saw Gabumon made a move to do to his partner and Agumon stopping him with a claw. He sighed “Yamato… I…”

“No, Taichi! Do you know how that felt like?! You died! I felt that! We were still connected through Omegamon and I felt that bond break! I could feel myself breaking little by little too” Yamato took a seat on the couch and put his head on his hands “I wanted to stay there and tear the Digital World apart until I found you… but then I saw Hikari and that thing that Tailmon evolved to, and I knew… I knew I had to keep going. I had to do something. I couldn’t break down. I had a team on my back now”

Taichi took a seat beside him and put a hand on his back. He could feel the tension in Yamato’s body. “I didn’t think of anything else in that moment but making sure you were safe. You jumped to protect Meiko and I thought I would get too late there so… I had to make sure you were safe. You get that, right?”

“I get that… I know I would have done the same if I were in your place. But I almost wish I was there, falling alongside you on that chasm. The feeling of the bond breaking… I don’t want to feel like that ever again, Taichi”

Taichi then stiffened. He could imagine Yamato falling by his side. He could see Yamato and Nijishima-sensei at that weird lab in the digital world. Gennai saying only one of them could escape or all the younger chosen would die on that lab. Fighting with Yamato because he wanted the blonde on the pod and Yamato wanted him to escape. Yamato tricking him into stepping inside the pod. Nijishima-sensei’s hand all bloodied and falling _Dream big!_ And Yamato’s face in the outside of the pod mouthing _Tell Takeru I love him_ and then all falling apart on top of his best friend and he screaming until his throat was raw. Trying to explain to Gabumon that Yamato didn’t make it. Watching Takeru wilt away with sorrow…

“NO!” he was on his feet in a second, ignoring the protests from his injuries. “NO, YAMATO!”

“Taichi… what…”

“You had to stay here. You had to stay safe. You couldn’t be with me in that chasm. You didn’t have to be by my side. You were safe. You are safe”

Yamato was watching him closely while tears ran down Taichi’s face. The brunette kept repeating the same thing over and over again “Taichi… it’s okay. I’m safe. I’m here. We both are safe. Okay?” he moved to hug his friend and kept whispering on his ear “We both are safe, okay. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I let my temper ran out. I shouldn’t have done that”

Taichi was still crying silently with fused in a hug with his best friend. Yamato was always a little taller than him and it was often annoying but, in that moment, he felt safer than ever in his friend’s arms.

Yamato then seemed to remember something and he let go to look at Taichi’s face “Nijishima-sensei?” Taichi just shook his head no and kept crying. “I’m so sorry, Taichi”

There wasn’t anything more to say. They took a seat in the couch, Yamato’s arm still wrapped around Taichi’s shoulders while he cried. Agumon and Gabumon came and sat at his partners’ feet, silently supporting them. They were silent all of them. The only sound was the tinkering of rain outside the window and Taichi’s crying.

-*-

The ringing of the phone made him jump out of Yamato’s arm on his shoulders. He realized there was sunlight streaming through the windows. They had fallen asleep on the couch the night before and Yamato was still asleep. He could see Agumon and Gabumon asleep on the floor. Agumon was snoring softly and Gabumon had his hands as a pillow while laying on his side. The phone kept ringing and Taichi shook Yamato.

“Yamato… the house phone is ringing”

“Pick it up, then. Let me sleep, Baka!”

Taichi sighed and went to answer the phone, knowing that Yamato was dead to the world until he managed to wake up by himself. “Moshi-moshi. Ishida’s residence”

“Onii-chan?” Takeru’s voice was clear through the phone.

Taichi’s sleep fog cleared right way “Takeru? It’s me, Taichi. Yamato’s asleep”

“Oh, hello, Taichi-san! I was just calling to let you guys know that Miyako-san and Iori-kun are awake. If you wanted to stop by”

Taichi sighed in relief. At least two of the youngsters were awake already. “What about Daisuke and Ken-kun?”

Takeru hesitated on the line and Taichi felt a cold shiver down his back “Uh… the doctors don’t know what’s wrong with them. Daisuke was silent as soon as he was on the way to the hospital and neither of them have woken again. The doctors say they’re in a sort of coma. They can’t explain what’s the matter with them. Ken’s parents are here, same as Daisuke’s. Even Jun is here. The doctors don’t let us get inside but…”

“But what, Takeru?”

“I managed to sneak into Ken-kun’s room, and… he’s not responding to anything, Taichi-san. I even tried to talk to him… see if he at least could hear me but… nothing. It’s as if he weren’t there at all”

Taichi didn’t want to let the kid know how scared he actually was. He felt terribly guilty that he had forgotten about the youngsters until he found them on that lab “As soon as Yamato’s awake, I’ll be there with you guys, okay…” Takeru made an affirmative noise and Taichi stopped before asking “Uh, Takeru? How’s Hikari?”

Takeru hesitated before replying “Uh, she’s here. She’s… getting there. Do you want to talk to her?”

 _I’ll probably never forgive you for this_ “Uh, no… just… thanks for taking care of her, Takeru”

“No problem, Taichi-san. Please tell my brother to not be so grumpy with you, okay?” Takeru giggled a little and Taichi smiled “Bye bye!”

Taichi put the phone back in the receiver and sighed. He didn’t know how to acknowledge the words Hikari had said to him before Omegamon destroyed Ordinemon. He knew his sister and knew that she meant anything she said. He could feel a wall separating him from his sister and didn’t know what to do.

A smell of eggs made him realize that Yamato was probably awake and cooking breakfast. He went to find his friend and saw him at the stove, Agumon and Gabumon by his feet making suggestions for breakfast – especially Agumon, who kept asking for different stuff and Yamato ignoring both of them.

“What did Takeru say?”

“Uh… Miyako and Iori are awake now. Takeru called to let us know.” Yamato kept silent and Taichi knew he was waiting for him to finish relying information “Daisuke and Ken are still unconscious. The doctors told them they are technically in a coma-like state” Taichi took a seat on the breakfast table in the kitchen so he could watch Yamato cook “I feel guilty…”

“They’re gonna be okay. You’ll see. Daisuke’s too stubborn to stay unconscious for too long and what Daisuke does, Ken follows. They’re gonna be fine, you’ll see” Yamato put a plate of eggs and bread in front of Taichi and looked at his face “You’re not only worried about Daisuke and Ken, right?” Taichi didn’t say anything but, he didn’t have to “Hikari is going to forgive you, Taichi.”

“She said she won’t”

“She said that in the heat of the moment. She was still in shock that Tailmon was inside whatever that was and could have been destroyed.” Taichi just smiled sadly “Besides, she should be angry and disappointed with both of us then. It was Omegamon that destroyed that thing. Omegamon obeys both of us”

“I thought you said Omegamon wasn’t following your orders”

“When you told him to save me instead of you, yeah. He didn’t obey me because we were giving him mixed orders. I know that now. But yesterday… he didn’t hesitate because we were both on the same page with that. We wanted to end everything. And being honest, if you hadn’t appear I probably wouldn’t give a damn if Tailmon was still inside that thing” Taichi watched his friend closely. He could see the closed expression on Yamato’s face “If that makes me a monster, so be it”

“You’re not a monster, Yamato”

“And you’re not alone, Taichi. We’re together in this… okay?” Taichi nodded and Yamato smiled “I’m gonna change so we can go to the hospital. When you finish with breakfast, then you can do the same and we’ll leave”

“I don’t have any clothes here…”

“Yes you have… remember you left your bag here the other day? I washed your clothes and put them back inside. So, you have clothes. Finish your breakfast. Agumon and Gabumon are in my room playing games”

Yamato left him in the kitchen and Taichi could only hope his best friend was right. Even if he didn’t want to admit Yamato was right a lot of the times they fought about anything…

He wanted him to be right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the beginning of it. I must add that English is not my first language so, any mistakes I made please let me know and I'll fix them.  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
